


Twin Phœnix

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biker Bucky, Domestic Violence, F/M, Love, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Violence, biker!bucky AU, friends - Freeform, james bucky barnes AU, twinphoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: On the run, two sisters find safety in a small town in California with a close-knit group of friends that welcome with no judgment. Fleeing from their past and hiding from the man that tried to kill them can they actually start anew? Friendships form and as the young woman begin to shed their former selves the past catches up with them. Can the motorcycle club and the men that they have grown to love and form a bond with save them? Will they rise like a Phoenix from the ashes or crash and burn from the mistakes of their past?





	1. The Rarity of it All

Words: 3708

As you looked over at you broken sister beside you and belongings piled high in your old 1970 Chevelle, you were sure that you had made the right decision. Hell, you would sell your car and hitchhike to the next town if it meant that you could get her to safety, and that car was the closest thing to love you had ever encountered. You sighed as you turned up the radio just a bit, careful not to rouse Wanda as she desperately needed to rest.

She’s fast asleep, and the gentle sound of her breathing was lulling you into a sense of peace. As you looked over at her, you smiled knowing that she was safe and you would do whatever you could to keep her safe. Even if that means laying your life down or giving up any shred of happiness for her. She deserved everything. Of that you were sure.

As you pulled into small-town California, over 1500 miles from your hometown, you knew it was time to stop and call it quits. It was just after 8 am and both of you stayed at the local diner to get breakfast. Wanda put on her glasses to cover her delicate face and savage shiner.

[Originally posted by tomhollandisdaddy](https://tmblr.co/Zk3CUd2NvW7cs)

When you found a booth, a sweet kid came over and introduced himself as Peter. “So are you two passing through.” He looked more at you since he couldn’t see Wanda’s eyes with her glasses on, you gave him a soft smile. “Um, yea. I think it’s a good a place as any. Whatcha think Wan?” She smiled just happy to be able to settle.

“You know of any place renting?” He gave you the sweetest smile that beamed from ear to ear. “Hey Aunt May, I got two ladies who may want to rent the house.” You saw this sweet middle aged brunette walk over and wipe her clean hands on her apron out of habit.

“Oh yea, you passing through?” You shook your head while Wanda said no ma'am. May smirked and nodded her head. “You girls do drugs or in any trouble?” Peter puffed and scolded her, while she just laughed. “What? They look like city girls and who wants to stay here.”

Wanda finally spoke up from her huddled sweater-clad corner. “People who need to start over. Is this a place that two sisters can do that?” Her voice so friendly and you just wanted to hold her close and protect her from the world and all of the shit that kept getting thrown at her.

May must’ve seen how you gazed at her because she eyed you both and nodded and took the key off her chain. “Take em out to the house, Peter. It’s $500 a month, and that includes the water, but utilities are on you. It mostly furnished. If you like it, it’s your ladies. Welcome to town. Let me know if you need anything.”

You both thanked her before you followed Peter out to the quaint dwelling at the edge of town. It had a garden and trees surrounding it. You knew as soon as you saw it Wanda was in love and you two were staying. She had a green thumb, and the garden alone would’ve been a seller.

Being the more practical one, you found that it was two bedroom with one bath a full kitchen. She even had a bike in the garage that Wanda nearly jumped up and down when she saw, and you just shook your head. “Damn, Wanda. You’re like a little girl at Christmas.” She smiled and tucked herself next to you with her arm around your waist. “Thank you, sis. For getting me out.” You protectively kissed her head that you had become accustomed to. “I would do it a thousand times over again. I love you, Wan.”

* * *

Over the next few days, you two settled in, going grocery shopping, unpacking and getting a layout of the town. You had all of the exits and backroads just in case you needed them in a pinch.  You got word that a local tattoo parlor was hiring so you decided to swing in and see if you would be able to get a job. You two were getting low on funds and needed to get some income. You dropped Wanda off in town, and she went looking also.

When you walked down the street, you saw the parlor named Asgardian Ink and walked in. A few men and woman were standing around talking and looking at designs but stopped to see who arrived. A new face in a small town. A blonde man with long hair came over with a radiant smile. “Hi, there! You must be the new woman everyone is buzzing about!” Your eyebrows scrunched together not like being the center of attention, especially after the reason you fled your hometown. You needed to get used to the small town mentality.

“Oh yeah. My sister and I just moved here.” He smirked and nodded looking at you up and down, but to your surprise, you didn’t feel any hostility towards him, even though he was a mammoth of a man. “So I’m going to take a guess your here for the job?” His smile and demeanor were infectious no matter how high your guard was up, and you couldn’t keep from grinning.

“Guilty as charged.” You held your hands up, and he proudly stuck his hand out. “Thor.” You eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Hmm.” Just then a deviously handsome man emerged from the back room. “Ahh. I’ve seen you around town. Ms. Y/N right?” You said nothing as you took his all black and slightly menacing stalk across the room. “Don’t worry about him. That’s my brother.” You smiled as you took your hand back from Thor, finally. You returned a similar smile to Loki as he presented himself in front of you, confidently while taking you in. Still, you felt oddly comfortable in their presence.

[Originally posted by buckeed](https://tmblr.co/ZHSnCe2VSRtXs)

“And his name would be Loki, I presume.” Thor clapped and let out a booming laugh, and Loki just smirked. “Pretty and she knows her mythology. I would say she’s hired, what say you?” He crossed his heavily tattooed arms over his slender yet muscular chest as he looked at his brick house brother. Thor just grinned. “Oh, I was going to hire her as soon as she walked in.”

He leaned over as if he was going to tell you a secret, but with the loudest stage whisper, you had ever heard, rivaling that of a three-year-old. “I have a sense of these things.” You finally laughed out loud. This was the oddest job interview ever, and you knew that you were going to enjoy working with these two men. They were from one end of the spectrum to the other and would keep you on your toes. It was like looking at a golden retriever and a wolf side by side.

You texted Wanda and told her you were hired, and she relayed that she just started at the diner. You told her to head down when she was done, and you could go home together after she said Peter would walk her down. Although you were skeptical what protection Peter would offer.  Loki was showing you the scheduling criteria when you heard the motorcycles, and your body went rigid.

[Originally posted by hiddlescheekbones](https://tmblr.co/ZJN3Xn21dz7hk)

Loki immediately saw your body language, and confusion flitted across his face. “Hey, it’s alright, darling.” You shot your head to him and tried to shake it off as if nothing but he was too sharp to be tricked. “You will hear them a lot. Thor and I apart of a club called The Commandos. You gonna be ok?” His voice kept low so that his golden retriever of a booming brother didn’t hear. “Yes, thank you.” He merely nodded, offering a kind smile then not another word was said. You knew that you would be friends with him. He was discreet from what pick up, that you could respect.

[Originally posted by drunkromanogers](https://tmblr.co/Z0hJyx2b6aRO_)

You continued discussing training as this beautiful ass blonde man came in. “Someone is parked in Barnes spot, and he’s a prick so ….” Thor looked out the window and smiled at you with a small apologetic smile. “Oh, I can move. Sorry.” Thor threw his arm around you as you started around the counter. “Don’t worry, Barnes is a general grump throw some sass his way if you decide you want to. I’ve got your back.  This is Steve, that’s Sam.” He first pointed to the blonde sasquatch and then a very handsome black man that called himself chocolachino, and you giggled. You rarely laughed, at least not anymore.

Thor held the door open, and as you walked towards your car you ran into a stunning redhead who Thor introduced as Nat, and she was thrilled to have a girl around and even more happy when she found out you had a sister.   
“That jackass over there lighting up a cigarette is Bucky. HEY, shit head! This is my new girl! Y/N.” You pulled out your keys rather than look at the other man at first. If he was an asshole, you didn’t want a confrontation with him on your first day here.

[Originally posted by sssssssim](https://tmblr.co/ZP-jrx2RR1MCP)

Bucky took drank you in from head to toe, and while you would typically find it offputting, these men had a different effect on you. They didn’t intimidate you or scare you in any way. Bucky gave you an entirely different feeling though, and you couldn’t quite put a name to it. You were flustered to start which caused slight irritation under your skin at the prickly feeling. You tried to shake it off, but he was so damn handsome with his ruggedness and leaning nonchalantly against his Harley that you just wanted to get into your car and move it already.

“Your new girl, huh?” Thor threw his hand in the air towards Bucky, waving off his assumption. “Oh please, she’s too lovely and untouched for me. Virgin skin, you know? Loki and I just hired her.” You shied away feeling flustered, fucking hormones betraying you after all these years? What the ever loving fuck was going on?

You mock saluted Bucky, and he went tense a moment, and you realized he was probably an ex-soldier and inwardly cringed. “Hi.” You mumbled out before walking to your Chevelle. “Wait. This is your car??” You looked around and then back at him. “Yea. Is that a problem with you?” You wanted to cover your mouth for barking that out but then who the hell was this guy?

He smirked and shook his head. “No just…thought with that sweet little lacy top that you may have a cute little voltswagon out here waiting for you.” You scoffed at his offensive douche bag remark matching the smug look on his face. Ok, there was a metaphorical line that was drawn, and no man crossed it. No matter how tightly your thighs were currently pressed together.   “There’s nothing wrong with a little lace and leather. You don’t know shit about me, Barnes.” His eyes went wide, and he went off his perch on his bike and took a few steps towards you. Still not menacing more like toying with you. You couldn’t find it in you to be scared in any way, but you had a way of reading people that was a talent. You always trusted it when it came.

“And you know about me?” He said it like a challenge, and you shrugged as you opened your door, ignoring all of the stares and grins from the club watching the exchange.  "Well by your comment on my outfit and my car you seem to expect women to be delicate little flowers. If we were in this car, you sure as hell would want to be wanting to drive it, and I would be in the passenger seat. I don’t fit that mold. By the way, you flinched at my mock salute I’d say you were military.“ You looked around at the club and pointed at Steve. ” I would say he’s the Commandos leader because you’re too much of a hot head. How’s that for a 12-second assessment.“ Everyone started laughing so hard you couldn’t even hear his response.

"I’m sorry what?” He smirked and shook his head. “I said. You don’t have to move your car for me. I think you earned your new parking spot.” You just stared at him for a moment, and he took a drag of his cigarette then turned back to his bike. You closed your door and walked back inside while Nat linked arms with you. You could’ve sworn that you heard Steve or Sam tell Bucky that he was in over his head to which you blushed. If Bucky thought you were some damsel waiting on some bruiser to come along to be her old man, well that wasn’t going to happen. It was a shame too; your body never reacted to instantly to anyone before.

* * *

Over the next week, you and Wanda started a routine. You dropped her off at the diner and went to the tattoo shop while both of you worked the day. After the dinner shift, Peter would walk Wanda down to the shop, and she would curl up with a book and hang out until your shift was up. One of the Club members who name was Vis seemed to take a liking to her; you caught him several times just idling watching her. Towards the end of the week, you saw him bring some books in and leave them on the coffee table and then walk out with a word. When you walked over you saw that they were the cheesy romance shit that she liked to read. You tried not to laugh at this quiet biker taking the time to pick up romance novels for her.

It was around 11 pm and closing time on Friday night when Steve came in and walked over to the counter. “So what are you and Wanda doing tonight?” You glanced up from the till and shook your head.

“Oh, you know Steve-o. Nightly sacrifices and streaking out back around our new garden courtesy of my green-thumbed sister.” His blue eyes sparkled, and he chuckled. “You two should come over and hang out. We are gonna have some drinks and a bonfire.” You leaned on the counter and glanced at Wanda. “Um. Not sure.”

He did a quick glance back at your concern. “She’ll be safe with us, but I think you know that.” His voice was low but enough for only you two to hear but you knew that he was ever observant and knowledgeable, nothing got past him. “What makes you think that we need protecting from someone.” His eyes were darker but still kind. He shrugged while staring you down as Bucky came up.  "I can read people just as easily as you can, sweets. Fear ain’t something that’s easy to hide.“ Your shoulders squared up as you stood your ground in front of the two of them, unsure of what to say. You instincts said to trust them, so, for now, you would.  

Bucky undoubtedly heard the last part of the conversation but didn’t say a word which led you to believe that words were being spoken of you two between them. That you were sure of. "You comin’ tonight, doll.” Bucky looked at you expectantly, and you looked at Wanda and did some hand signals that you did for head out and pointed to the gang. She paused and then slowly nodded with a smirk. “Yea, ok. We can go.”

Steve clapped his hands together and put his hand on Bucky’s massive shoulder. “Great, you can follow Bucky.” Bucky just raised an eyebrow. “Well look at it this way, Buck-a-roo. You don’t have to ride shot-gun. Imagine what that would do for your reputation.” His eyes narrowed playfully. “I dunno, with a pretty little thing like you in the driver seat, all the club may be jealous.” You scoffed. “A pretty little thing, you say?” He knew how to get under your skin just like you did his in the short time that you knew each other. Throughout the past week, he would come in and lay down some general quips and playful banter about your virgin skin and going for a ride on his bike. You would shoot back that he just wants to pop your tattoo cherry and that’s a hard pass, he nearly went white as a sheet with that one and left shortly afterward.  

Thor came over and joined the conversation as Loki continued to sit idly by you as per his usual. A calming dark cloud as you liked to think of him. You always did love thunderstorms. 

“So, how are you and Wanda?” You closed out the last of the books and leaned against the stool. “Well, you should know how old I am from my application.” Thor shook his head and leaned on the table. “Nope, we pay you cash, and you never filled one out.” You knew he was harmless and just wanted to know more about you and Wanda but still, you wanted to keep your shit close.

[Originally posted by strangestephens](https://tmblr.co/Zp14Hv2Owy_ah)

Wanda finally walked over and huffed. “Oh for crying out loud. We’re 28.” Bucky just looked between the two of you. “Twins?” You nodded and heard a low chuckle from Loki aside you. “What?” He smirked. “Nothing you just make fun of how different Thor and I are but you two are just the same. Two opposites.” 

Thor was the first to ask, and you cringed at the spotlight. “How so, brother?” He shrugged. “Just that our dear Y/N is the one to be more safeguarded while the lovely Wanda is more lighthearted. However, both remind me of the brave Phoenix. Out of the ashes, anew they rise. A true rarity.” You looked at him, speechless as he shrugged and winked at you. “But hey, I’m not the one that’s got the gift for reading people. It’s time to close up though. Enough chit chat you heathens!”

Steve pointed at both of you while he walked backward towards the door, seemingly unaffected by Loki’s damn near poetic description of you and Wanda. “So we’ll see you tonight, ladies?” He only smiled as he walked away while Loki jingled the keys, signaling for everyone to clear the fuck out.  You both smiled at the darker brother and his seemingly menacing ways. He winked at Wanda before she hid her face and you swatted him as you exited. You nodded at Loki, and he smirked knowingly as you left. 

"You sure you’re ok with going, Wan?” She nodded. “Yea, I think it’ll be nice to hang out with friends. We haven’t done that in…well I don’t know when.” She lightly chuckled, but you knew she had dark memories encroaching on her.

You pulled her into your side and kissed her dark locks of hair, and she sighed. When you made it to your car, Bucky was already there opening the door for Wanda, and that made you feel a warmness towards him. Choosing to open her door over yours, with anyone else, you would feel jealousy. For some reason, you thought that he oddly opened Wanda’s door for  _you_. As though you would appreciate that more than him opening your door. You would always choose Wanda over yourself and he knew that. 

You climbed in your Chevelle as he rounded and mounted his Harley. His thick thighs on either side and his leather vest stretched to the limits across his broad shoulders.  “Ok, doll. Follow me like I’m going to your house, we live a few miles away from you in a farmhouse on some acreage.” You nodded your head at the new information and decided to make a note of their residence just in case you needed it in a squeeze.

“So it seems like working at the parlor was a good idea.” It was like she was reading your thoughts. Your mother and father always said that you and Wanda had nearly magical qualities when it came to understanding people and ascertaining attributes and motives. You supposed that was why you were still so shocked at how she ended up with Brock Rumlow. You knew instantly he was pure evil. Wanda however, was the hopeless romantic and always saw the good in people and felt the need to try to bring that portion out. To her credit a lot of the time she did, she could bring out the softer side in just about anyone. 

You, however, saw the other side. You could pick apart a person and see the sinister side more clearly. It was also how you were sure that was why you had never fallen in love. Peoples true motives and lack of character always left you desiring more. The constant trail of lies and deceit just weren’t for you, hence no lasting relationships and only shortlived flings.

“Yea, they can protect us if we need them to. Then we can make a quick getaway.” Her eyes shot to yours disapprovingly. “What? Don’t give me that shit Wanda.” She shook her head and looked out the window. “You know they are kind and they aren’t like …” You followed Bucky as he turned down a dirt road. “What, Wanda? Like the others? They all turn out to be disappointments, honey. They will cheat, lie, steal.  _Hit you_. Right now, sure they act like we are friends and seem kind, but I find the tell. I always do.”

She took your hand. “And if you don’t this time. What if one of them surprises you so damn good that you don’t know what to do.” You smirked as you found a parking spot next to the massive bikes. She put on her signature cardigan as you shrugged on your beloved red leather jacket. “Then I will walk straight up to the biker of your choice and kiss the shit outta him. Sound good?” Wanda giggled. “Absolutely. I would love to see you thoroughly kissed for once. So Bucky it is, and I can tell  _that_  man can kiss.” You did you best not to blush at the thought of that brick out of a man and his extensive arms wrapped around you, lips swollen…..you cleared your throat. “Um. Why Bucky?” She threw you one of her lighthearted giggles. “Like I said. The man looks like he can kiss.” 

You rolled your eyes as both of you climbed out of your car just as Vision and Bucky walked over. “Ladies.” They both said in unison as you warily eyed Vis even though he only looked gently at Wanda.“Hey, Steve and Bucky have a mare that just had a colt. Do you want to go with me to check on him?" 

Wanda’s face lit up as she looked at you as if asking for permission, your jaw only tensed at the thought of her being alone with a man. Images of what happened the last time you saw her on the floor nearly sent bile up, and as if sensing the tension, Bucky put his hand on the lower portion of you back. "Vis used to work at a shelter for women." 

His voice was low and calming, urging you to take a deep breath. You instantly took notice of Vis, and his hands tucked deeply in his pockets with his stance far enough away and all the lights already on in the stable to ensure that she would be comfortable. You nodded, "Text me if you need me. Love you.” You tried to keep your voice level, and she smiled as she walked with Vis to the colt. You stood there watching her then looked to your feet, deciding to cut to the chase with him.

“How much do you and the club know?” You couldn’t look at him in the eyes even though you could feel him staring at you. “ _Enough_.” Your head snapped to his ocean blue eyes. “I said. How much do you know?” It was demanding, and he knew that it was not a kind request, he was to tell you or risk you and Wanda fleeing. “Not much. Just what we could pick up. How much do you know about our club?” You shrugged the question off. “What does that have to do with Wanda and me.” He scratched his brow and laughed humorlessly. “Everything and yet nothing at all. Walk with me, doll.”


	2. Breaking the Shackles

Words 3700+

_This one has some mentions of violence and triggers_

[Originally posted by b-witched](https://tmblr.co/ZVICBu1SUEc-f)

 

A solemn Bucky escorted you around the property after grabbing you both a beer and finding a tire swing that overlooked the bonfire and entertainment. “May I?” You nodded as he gently started to push you, careful not to let his hands stray and make you nervous. If silence was a person she was straight up laughing at you and how self-conscious you looked next to this handsome, beefy biker, pushing you on a damn tire swing. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, second to riding his Harley.

“Where do you want me to start, doll?” There was that damn pet name that he blessed you with. His cologne mixed with the leather and exhaust was already strangely intoxicating. You mentally cursed yourself for losing vision of what was important. Wanda and her safety. Your eyes immediately looked over towards the barn, the lights were still bright, and it looked peacefully calm. “What does the club really do, why is it I’m not afraid of you?”

He seemed to know what you what you were implying, he picked up that you could read people, better than even his best friend. He would admit this to few, but he found this fascinating to him. He couldn’t bullshit you even if he wanted to, so he got straight to the point. Bucky blew out a harsh breath before choosing his words wisely, careful to not to cause alarm when he just got you here.

“The club shelters people, women and kids from time to time. Battered and hiding from husbands or others, on the run. We help them relocate and give them a fresh start. We have chapters all over, and sometimes the government will put them with a division like us to keep them instead of witness protection while awaiting trial.” He came around, halting the swing and kneeling in front of you. His face was the most vulnerable you had ever seen him, and you wanted to know why but you knew that you didn’t deserve the answer. Not when you held too many secrets from him.

“We could tell that you and Wanda were on the run.” You tried to keep your voice even and gripped the ropes as he lowered his head while laying his cards on the table. “What else?”

[Originally posted by rohgers](https://tmblr.co/Z5pd8h2DE1No6)

He looked up at you with an almost pained expression. “I figure Wanda was the one and my money is on you getting her out and then fleeing.” You tore your eyes away from him, not sure what to say. It was all so new and while you wanted to trust him, you couldn’t not yet. Your instincts told you one thing, but your experience screamed another.

“I-I can’t do this.” You stood up moving past him and heard him mutter profanities under his breath. Typical hot head. “Wait!  Don’t go.” You scoffed at his request. “I don’t owe you anything, Barnes. We don’t owe you anything!”

He seized your arm, and you turned around instantly slapping him out of impulse and regretting it. His chocolate hair lay sprawled across his reddened cheek for a moment before he lowered his face and put it behind his ears again. His shoulders were down, and he looked smaller than before, and you were so ashamed of yourself.

“I-I’m fuck. Ss-sorry B-” He looked at you but instead of the rage that you were expecting it was the sorrow which confused you entirely. It thoroughly shocked you to your core. How a hot-tempered man who would throw some of the best curveballs of sarcasm and sass your way just got bitch slapped by you. Instead of being an ounce of angry, he looked like he was about to…cry.

“No, doll. That’s on me; I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I’m sorry. Please just don’t go. I shouldn’t have said anything and Steve would kill me if he knew I scared you and Wanda off. I just wanted -needed you to know that we can keep you both safe.” His eyes were still pleading with you as he walked passed to the bonfire and left you standing in the field. Shell-shocked and pondering the last hour with him and the events that followed.

You owed Wanda that promise because he sure as hell surprised you tonight.

You went and sat next to Loki and Steve with Bucky in the near distance just watching you behind cool eyes. You texted Wanda who sent a picture that Vis took of her. She looked so happy with the baby horse that you could only smile at her goofy ass self. Steve leaned over and looked at the picture. “She can come over anytime and see them, whether we are here or not.”

“Geez, Rogers! Nosey much! You’re like a fuckin ninja.” He laughed it off and leaned back in his chair, shrugging your offensive outburst off. “Glad to know all of my skills in the military have finally come to good use. I always wanted to be a phone creeper.” He winked at you, and you found yourself loosing up even more.

“How long did you serve?” Your voice was low as you took a swig of beer not wanting to pry but feeling like he opened the topic in the first place. “I did four tours. Captain. These goons served under me.” He pointed his beer to Sam and Buck, the former grinned proudly, and the latter just nodded.

[Originally posted by samstevz](https://tmblr.co/ZDE8Rn1XUu6i2)

“Why did you guys get out?” Sam was the first to reply to your inquiry. “Turns out I follow Steve, just a little bit slower. I did one more tour and then came here.”

You turned to Steve, but he just looked at Bucky for his answer. Buck looked at you in the eyes for the first time since the field and spoke. “Steve got out right after I was injured. We grew up together in Brooklyn, like brothers he and I. We came here for….my sister.” His voice broke towards the end, and you knew not to press him for any other information.

Steve was the first to speak after that. “Yea, turns out we’re all the kinds of strays that became a family. Everyone that ends up here either passes through quickly or stays as the family.” You nodded your head and looked at the orange and red embers in the fire in front of you.

“Which one are the Maximoff twins?” You bit your lip to keep it from quivering. “I wish to hell I knew.” You said barely above a whisper, but you were still sure that the men heard you because of the solemn nod.

By the time Wanda made it back with Vis it was about two am and you were nearly nodding off on the chair with Loki’s jacket covering you and Thor singing some ridiculous song about Thor’s Mighty  Hammer in reference to his dick. Sam had already gone home, and Vis had reluctantly said goodbye to Wanda.

As you were standing up to leave Bucky came up to you, Steve and Wanda. “Hey, why don’t you girls stay here tonight? It’ll be safer than driving home this late.” Steve’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea, we have two guest rooms that you ladies can have tonight.” Steve rubbed his hands together excitedly at the thought of you two spending the night while clear apprehension stained your features.

“I-I don’t know.”  You said while looking at you sister, Wanda spoke up and leaned over out of earshot from the men. “You don’t sleep well as it is. Maybe having them close will help? You can let your guard down for one night with them close. C'mon.” When she pulled back, you could finally see how concerned she was of you, and you felt guilty. You didn’t want her to worry about you, truth be told you thought you were hiding the restless nights well, but it must’ve been the twintuition, as you called it, that was tattle-tailing on you.

[Originally posted by jorgey2j](https://tmblr.co/Zadpqm26sJEnq)

“Ok, we can stay. For you.” She smiled, and all of you walked to the house. As luck would have it your room was next to Bucky’s while hers was next to Steve’s. Due to Bucky’s confession, you didn’t find it odd that there were extra toothbrushes in the bathroom, which you eagerly used. When you heard a soft knock on the door, you opened it assuming Wanda would be standing there; instead, you found a timid biker with his long hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck. He looked positively sinful, and you had to shake your thoughts out of the gutter and reign them in.

You allowed yourself to do a double take to capture all of his features, chiseled jaw and bright eyes all customarily hidden behind a cloud of smoke and dark hair. “Something wrong, doll? I’m sorry to bother you.” You smiled shaking the thoughts away, again. “No, no. Just like the hair pulled back. I can actually see you.” At that moment if someone said you could make a biker like Bucky blush, you would’ve told them to shut the fuck up and stuff it where the sun doesn’t shine but here he was. Pink as a My Little Pony.

He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. “I’ll have to remember that. I -uh brought you some clothes to sleep in. Steve gave some to Wanda, there’s food and drink in the fridge downstairs if you need anything. Make yourself at home. If you need me, you can bang on the wall or come in.” You snorted. “I can assure you I’m not just walking in your room. I don’t want my eyes tainted with whatever the hell you do in there after hours. I have enough nightmares as it is. ”

He laughed at your snark. “Oh, I can guarantee you that would want to keep your eyes opened to anything happening in my room. I can chase away any bad dreams, baby girl. ” Your mouth opened and then closed a few times before he laughed again. “Never thoughtta you as the speechless type, baby girl.”

And just like that you two were back to normal, and the field was an incident of the past. He seemed fine, but you still felt that you needed to address it, even though he didn’t care. He was an enigma of a man, and you couldn’t figure him out. You had your share of biker experience, and they were all bad news, but this club was different, a family and not a pack of rabid dogs.

 

* * *

 After he bid you goodnight, you changed into Bucky’s clothes and climbed into bed wistfully wishing he had worn them because you desired his scent.

Bucky was unsettled, and couldn’t find sleep even if he saw himself hunting it like a sniper in the army. He finally threw off the covers and walked out to his balcony only to find Steve smoking a cigarette from his own balcony

.   
He chuckled from a distance. “You too, huh?’ Bucky just leaned against the railing and lit the cigarette, watching the plume of smoke lift above his tired head. "Yep.” Popping the “P” at the end.

“Would it happen to have anything to do with that feisty little number only a wall away?” Bucky shot a side sneer to Steve in hopes that it would shut him up, but he knew better. “You understand we need to get her to talk. With Hydra looking for them, it’ll only be a matter of time before they’re found. We need to know how deep they are in and what we’re up against if we have any chance of offering them protection. We can call in another chapter….” Bucky huffed and ran his hair too harshly through his hair and winced at the pain. Steve stared at him, deciding against speaking any further about the woman in the house 

“I know! I just, I don’t want to scare her. I almost fucked up in the field earlier, and I was afraid she was going to take off. I think Wanda would put up a fight to stay. I know she likes it here but I can see Y/N fighting it, and I just hate that she won’t trust me.” Steve took his feet off of the railing and stood, flicking his cigarette off into the grass.

“She’s scared man. We’ve seen it one too many times, the only difference is that she trusts you more than any of us. Even Loki. They have a friendship, but he says she won’t tell him anything about her past.” The pressure was immense at this moment to keep you two safe. Not only had he never felt this aching pull to any person before this was the first time anyone that came here took to him like you did. He fought and defended all of the women and families that show up on the doorstep but they always gravitated to Steve or Sam, they oozed charm and kindness. He didn’t have that allure. Sure by the time they left everyone had a silent appreciation for him, and hugs were shared, but still. This was definitely different. 

He was scared shitless of fucking this up and losing you before he even had you. Bucky wanted nothing more than to earn your trust and make you and Wanda call this place home; but how does one soften the edges around years of razor-sharp knives sharpening every corner of his soul?

He gave a mock salute to his previous Captain, which earned him a middle finger salute. Bucky walked into his room, and before he could lay down, he heard you from the other room. Whimpering in your sleep and his fingers twitched at his side. The internal debate of whether to go to you or stay was instantly decided when he heard your pained cry making him open his door with more force than necessary.  His primal instant was to get to you, and he couldn’t explain it.

He knocked on the door at first, and your cries were silenced. “It’s me, doll. Can I come in?” He couldn’t make out your response, so he just decided to open the door, and he saw you sitting on the edge of the bed with your head in your hands. On sheer impulse, he found himself kneeling in front of you and cautiously taking your hands in his.

You were the first to break the silence after he held your delicate hands in his larger calloused ones. “Sorry, ya know for waking you?” He chuckled at your concern for his beauty sleep. “I’ll survive. I sleep for shit anyways.”

“Bed too soft?” He looked quizzically into your red-rimmed eyes. “I just heard… that coming back from the military and sleeping on the ground and shit, it’s hard to sleep sometimes on the mattress?” He barked out a laugh at your random rambling, and his toothy smile made you grin, forgetting about your heart-wrenching nightmare. You were sure that one look from James Barnes could chase away the devil’s army.

[Originally posted by laptiterenarde](https://tmblr.co/ZeGdeb2UPxflc)

“Nah. Not the bed, doll.” You patted the spot next to you before you scooted up against the headboard. He took your invitation and lazily sprawled out on the end of the bed, careful to give you the distance you desired but the company you needed.

“So what keeps you up then?” His brows furrowed and he looked at his hands. You could finally see as your eyes adjusted and took in the full sight of his arm. He glanced at it and then you, as you saw all of the scars from the shrapnel and burns, mapped out over his entire left appendage.  "I shouldn’t have asked.“ He shrugged and looked at you for a beat. 

"Question for a question?” You bit your lip at his proposal and were reluctant, but the curiosity of being able to get to know this ex-military and baffling enigma of a biker was currently overpowering your self-preservation.  
“Ok.” He allowed a smirk to grace his darkened features and you pulled your bare legs to your chest.

“So, Bucky. What happened to your arm?” The man sighed and looked off into the distance but began, not giving you a chance to regret or apologize for asking. “Saved a kid from a blast in the military. Nearly lost my arm. I- um… Steve found me. Carried me two miles with the skin and muscle just..hanging off. I have a shit ton of nerve damage, but I was able to keep the arm. I don’t feel a lot of pain in it most days. Then other days it’s all I feel, damndest thing.” His voice was careful, yet you could see the pain behind his eyes, no doubt recounting all the disturbing memories that burned his thoughts at the mere mention of what happened.

“Thank you for telling me.” He nodded, and you braced yourself for his question. “When was the last time someone took you on a date, doll.” You sat there in silence for a stone cold moment. You were sure he would question something a bit more severe from you and Wanda’s past but instead this?

You laughed trying to keep the blush at bay. “It’s been a while.” He gave you his best look of ridicule. “Ya gotta do better than that, woman.”  

“Fine. It was New Years a year ago.” His eyes widened. “You shittin’ me?” You shook your head at his doe-eyed look of wonder. “I had a lot going on. Plus there was another guy that I..worked with. He showed too much interest in me and scared a lot of the good ones off.” You were risking giving him too much information, but you felt protected with him and for once, really wanted to let someone in.

“Your turn, Y/N.” You were thankful that he didn’t press. “When was the last time that you had someone?” He thought for a moment at your question. “Well, that’s a loaded question. Someone could go a number of ways. I had a lady friend a few months back but it’s no strings, we have an understanding. The last  _Someone_  that I had was when I was in the military.  I came back less of a man, and she didn’t want me. She left me …in the hospital.”

“Wow. I’m–.” He cut you off before you could say another word. “The thing I’ve learned over the years that matters is the people that stay, not the people that leave. I couldn’t give two fucks about Dot. I do care about everyone in my life now and those who care enough to stay.”

For some unknown reason that you couldn’t describe for the first time in your life, you wanted to stay. For yourself. You know the stillness was thick, but you couldn’t wrap your head around the thought that had just absorbed you and what it could possibly mean. Bucky thankfully broke it with his velvety smooth voice.

“My turn?” You simply nodded and gave him a smile. “Do you trust me?” It was a simple question, but you knew it meant so much more than if he was asking anyone else. You trusted your instincts and needed to tell your previous encounters to shut the fuck up. 

 "Yes, Bucky. I do. I don’t know why I do. Please… don’t make me regret it.“ You unfolded yourself a bit, and he sat up, making his way closer to you.

"If there is one thing that I can promise you. …and Wanda. I will never make you regret putting your faith and trust in me.” You gave him a watery smirk, trying to keep your emotions at bay. “So I guess  _my question_  is how much do you want to know?” He bit his lip and furrowed his dark brow.

“As much as you are comfortable with telling me.” He went to brush a piece of hair back from your face, and by muscle memory, you flinched. “M'sorry….. I won’t hurt you, baby girl.”

“I know. We came from a place that did though. It’s a hard habit to kick.” He recognized from seeing all the families come through here.

[Originally posted by thousandyexrs](https://tmblr.co/ZCgKtk2Exttf2)

“About a year ago Wanda got involved with a guy name Brock Rumlow. Real bad fucker …runs a chapter under a gang called Hyrda. I knew from the get that he was the devils reject and the shit under his shoe. Wanda, however, she sees the good in people and thought she could fix him. I had to get in with the gang to be close to her when he cut her off, and she couldn’t get out.” You felt the tears run down your cheek as he sat in front of you, crisscrossed legs and holding your hand. Anchoring you in the now so you wouldn’t get lost in the fury of your recollections.

[Originally posted by klione](https://tmblr.co/ZjZOyq2cUdpsS)

“I ran his books with a guy named Eddie or Venom, his right-hand man, well he took a liking to me. I was able to keep him away most of the time but…I had to keep up …appearances if I wanted to stay with Wanda.” Your eyes went dull, and Bucks’ fists went white with rage. “Shhh. It’s alright.”

“I was able to break us out after a particularly bad night. Wanda was..fuck. I found her beaten in a corner. I grabbed as much as I could and carried her to the car. I had a nurse friend, Claire, check her out and then we fled. I haven’t looked back.” The tears flowed freely now.

“Crossbones, I mean Brock and Eddie are going to come for us. I know they are. I am fucking terrified, Bucky. I don’t know if I can protect her next time. All I know to do is run…I can’t let her see me like this. ”

He wiped the tears off of your face and pulled you into his lap, you were pliant to his touch. “Stay don’t run. We will protect both of you.  _I_ will protect you.”

You buried your face into the crook of his neck, seeking the safety in his scent and warmth.  “I’m not worried for me, damnit! I’m scared for Wanda!” You went to pull away, but he kept you close and looked at your face.

“Well, I’m worried about you, woman! Let someone care for you. The club and I will keep both of you. Just don’t you dare fuckin’ run. You got me, doll?” He held your face and between his herculean hands before returning them to your back as you slowly nodded while staring into his deep blue eyes. 

The conviction on his face felt as though he was burning your soul, the blue of his eyes was branding you.

“I’ll stay.”


	3. Feel it in my Fingertips

Words: 4362

You awoke to warmth and sun cascading into your temporary room, settling into your bones as you stretched out like a cat on a Sunday morning. You felt more rested than you could ever imagine, especially after talking so late to Bucky.

At the thought of his name, your eyes opened up and scanned your side to his large sleeping frame. He was haphazardly strewn across the top of the comforter with his hair coming out of his bun, looking handsome as ever. Hell, even more so. The stubble on his check just barely hiding the sharpness of his jawline and pink-pillowy loveliness of his lips. You looked down and saw his arm across your hips as he pulled you closer to his form with a deep hum. “You  gonna watch me all mornin’ doll, you’re gonna make this old soldier blush?”

You looked away, and hurriedly shuffled trying to untangle your body from the blankets and his limbs. “Oh, please Barnes. I was just trying to figure out why the hell you were still in here? And sinner like you don’t blush, it’s blasphemous.”

He propped himself up on his elbow with a smirk on his smug yet gorgeously chiseled face. “HMM. Well, I’ll be sure to make you ask me to stay the night next time. As for the blushing, I’m sure you have your ways. ”

Your eyes narrowed. “Challenge accepted…James.” You saw his jaw tick and knew that you both were at an impasse on this round. You could read his body and the way it tensed when his real name fell from your mouth was a tell for you. That was something you lived for. That and making him blush. As for asking him to spend the night, that was something where you would agree to disagree. You had more fight than he gave you credit for.

[Originally posted by elizabetholsenarchives](https://tmblr.co/ZLrTUc2Sm0esU)

Just then Wanda knocked and walked in with your clothes from  Go bag hidden in your trunk. “Oh…uh. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” You hid your face behind your hair. “You didn’t, Bucky just kept me company last night. I told him a bit about our..situation is all.” Wanda smiled, knowing that meant you two might stay longer and then waved at Bucky as she scampered down the hall.

“So you had clothes?” You nodded while shrugging in his direction. “Yea, I’m not helpless, just lazy and I didn’t feel like going out. We keep a GO bag in the trunk.” He nodded slowly as he scooted to the side. “Maybe you two should stay here for a bit…less likely to need a Go bag at all. Plus, looks like you and Wanda slept good.”

You stared at him for a long beat and mulled over his proposal. “Give me a day. I’ll let you know then?” He bit his pursed his lip and stood, taking a few steps closer to you and the exit. “Fair enough. Can I drive you to work?” Your brows furrowed at the thought of being on another motorcycle. The last time you had ridden was with Eddie. He was on the job and had to go collect money. You were his lookout and ..it didn’t go well. For your jaw, or the other guy. Eddie nearly beat him to death.

He nudged your shoulder, pulling you from the deep recesses of your mind. “Ahh c'mon doll. Unless you think a ride with me is too much for you?” You heard the double meaning and pushed him out the door. “Get the hell out, Barnes. I need to get dressed, and yes, you can drive me. Just make sure that Steve takes Wanda.” All you heard was his endearing chuckle as you leaned against the door with a long sigh and a fast heart. Game on.

* * *

You walked downstairs to find Vis there with Wanda and everyone just finishing breakfast. You grabbed a bagel and scarfed it down as Bucky watched from across the room with a smile. “So Vis is taking me to work today, Y/N.” She grinned as you nodded and grabbed your purse. “Alright, just shoot me a text when you get there. Buck is taking me. We will just meet back here afterward. OK?” She looked like a carefree woman in her 20’s and not like the frail girl that you had brought here a mere couple weeks ago. You were at a loss to the change. Friends? Vis? Just being away from Rumlow?

Whatever it was you were sure as shit going to make sure that it stayed true because she was laughing, genuinely smiling. For the first time, you felt the tension in your shoulder release a bit. That is until you looked over at Steve and Bucky in hushed conversation and based on your ability you knew it had to do with the two of you.

After breakfast, you walked with Buck out to his Harley in silence. “You ok with going on the bike? If not, you can drive your car, and I’ll follow you?” His demeanor had changed from confident to worried, and while you found it oddly comforting, you had questions and needed answers. You stopped in front of his bike and crossed your arms trying to look as fierce as possible. “What was that about? With Steve.” Bucky sighed and looked to his boots, folding like a cheap suit.

“We got..word. HYDRA is looking for you two, it’s been confirmed. We decided on sending word to our other chapters and having them give out some fake rumors of you two heading in another direction. We should know in a few days if it worked.” You responded in silence, your fear threatening to take over but you will your voice to be level when you spoke. “You should’ve told me. I need to be included, please.”

While part of you wanted to be commanding like you would in the past, your instincts told you that you didn’t have to with him. He simply nodded. “Course doll. Won’t happen again.” He held your eyes for a few moments to ensure that he wasn’t lying. You knew then that even if he was afraid of you running at that point, you felt he would follow you. You could feel that a fight with Wanda would play out if you tried to pull her away from here without cause, anyway. She felt safe and at home and wanted you to have the same for the first time. You took a deep breath, striving to regain control of your heart.  

He went to mount the bike, and as your thoughts were swimming, they found the surface when you saw the fabric stretch over his thighs. He threw his leg over the other side, and you bit your lip to restrain any sound from escaping your mouth. He patted the small spot just behind his massive form and smiled at you as you took a few steps to close the distance.

You had ridden before, by yourself and with Eddie. Eddie was reckless with no regard for his safety let alone yours and when you rode it was just to get from point A to point B. For some reason, riding with Bucky felt more intimate, and it was disarming.  Although to be fair you had more in-depth conversations with him than with anyone else in your life, save Wanda. Even with Wanda, you were always her protector and did you best to keep how afraid you were and put on a brave front. Yet with Bucky, the dynamic had shifted, and you were rising to embrace that shift.

You climbed atop the heavy bike and scooted as close as possible to his heated denim and cotton clad frame. Your hands slowly snaked around his muscled torso and found a home, hooked around his hips, and you could’ve sworn you felt him slacken at your touch, as though he was carrying the weight of the world and finally having you close was enough to say fuck it.

That was more Wanda’s schtick than yours though. You could find the tell, the lies, and deception. She could see the love, goodness, and hope. “C'mon Barnes. The lady likes it fast, don’t fail me now.” He chuckled in response and revved the engine to life letting it rumble beneath both of you. “I’m never one to disappoint. Especially not a lady of your breathtaking caliber.” While he had a bit a playfulness behind his banter, he said it with a sultry undertone that had your legs tighten ever so slightly around him.

You playfully pinched the little bit of skin you could find on his ridiculously toned abs, and he elbowed you. Off you went down the dirt road, leaving a  trail of dust and pebbles in your wake. You squealed in delight as Bucky took off on a scenic route to accommodate to your fast request.

You rested your chin on his shoulder, and he looked back to you in his heavenly ray bans, smirking. As his shirt slid up from the wind whipping it, yet you didn’t remove your hands from his warm skin. He slowed down a bit and turned his head to talk to you. “You stay with me at the house I can drive you to work every day. Steve or Vis will take Wanda.” You lowered your face and hid your lips on behind the warmth of his cotton shoulder, running circles over the skin on his stomach.

Bucky felt brave and took a free hand and put it over yours on the long stretch of road. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of scaring you off because he knew he would just pack up and follow you. To hell with it. He knew that he as soon as he heard the thick sarcasm that spilled from your lips that first night he met you. His world turned slower than molasses in January at the sight of your lazy smirk and the easy way you threw his sass back at him. He was hooked. Again, when he saw how you would lay down every bit of joy, you had for Wanda. Self-sacrifice in an instant for those you loved and it only made him want to bring you happiness and safety. Cocoon you in it and wrap you in his arms at night. He could wake up every day like this morning, and he didn’t care if it was in a shitty motel on the run or in his bed safe at home. Although he would much rather it be that latter.

When he felt your hands come to rest on his lower hips and thighs as he slowed and came into town he wanted to just keep driving. Save this moment forever. It felt as though whatever wall you had up for so long you had taken down, and it was only for him. For whatever reason, you were allowing him to peek behind the shade and see glimpses of the genuine you, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Bucky pulled up to Asgardian Ink, and you climbed off with tousled hair, and he instantly thought of what you would look like had he ravaged your body and had his way with you.

You smiled at Buck as he drank in your weather torn appearance with a cloudy look that you felt into your toes and they curled at what it suggested. You could feel the tension roll off of him, and it stirred something that you tried to keep latent within. Your body took control and reached for some of his hair to tuck behind his ear. “So …I’ll head over later. I’ll let you know about staying. That’s a big…” He slid his Ray-Bans atop his head and nodded.

“I understand, babygirl. I do. I know you detest being out of control and the thought of trusting a bunch of men when you’re running from a bunch of bastards sets your nerves on end.” You took a step forward and started to say something as he rubbed his hands on his tight jean clad legs, disrupting your ever ready words. “I just- I need to keep you and Wanda safe. I can’t explain it. Have you ever felt something so intense that its embedded in your bones?” He stood from his bike, in front of you ready to present his case. Instead, you found your words.

“Yea. I feel it with Wanda, that need to make sure that she’s alright. Sometimes I get it when I meet someone who is soo dark that it chills me and I can’t shake it for days.” He took your chin in his hand. “Well, I get it with you. Haven’t had somethin’ to fight for in a long time. Let me fight for you.” The words hit you hard, and it was intoxicating. You wanted to know what he meant but knew he wasn’t ready to tell you about that battle, yet.

“Ok, we’ll stay with you. If you make me regret it your bike will be the first to go.” He beamed a smile and shot a wink at you as he climbed atop the Harley. “Damn, Betty is my other baby. You can’t hurt her!” You laughed as you opened the door, stifling the feeling at his other baby comment and what he implied.

“Betty? That’s real original Barnes. Thought you had a little more imagination.” As he backed out his bike, you heard his snark back. “Oh, doll. If you only knew the imagination I had….” You just threw him a weak middle finger as you ran inside.

Loki and Thor just sat at the counter, Thor with his face in his hands and a shit-eating grin on his face. “Ah, puppy love. I can’t handle it.” You rolled your eyes and put your purse down. “You better, otherwise you’ll be getting salt in your delicate frou-frou coffee this morning,” Loki smirked and leaned back in the chair.

[Originally posted by finney13gifs](https://tmblr.co/Z7T2Nc2WgKkWg)

“Pray tell, darling. You and Bucky? Give us something, please.” You stood there before Night and Day begging for some sort of gossip. “Shit you two are worse than working at a nail salon or with a bunch of hormonal women.” They only smiled, hoping you would divulge some sort of truth for them to enjoy.

“Fine. I spent the night, and I’m going to stay with them for a while. …I’m sure you guys know. W-Wanda and I got in a bit of trouble back home. Buck and Steve said that you guys would keep us safe.” Whatever they were expecting is sure as hell wasn’t that. Their grins dropped, and Thor went to get up, but Loki grabbed his arm knowing that you weren’t one that liked hugs. Thor just brushed him off with a brotherly scowl.

[Originally posted by avengers-of-mirkwood](https://tmblr.co/ZtjM9i21wrcU7)

“Fine. I spent the night, and I’m going to stay with them for a while. …I’m sure you guys know. W-Wanda and I got in a bit of trouble back home. Buck and Steve said that you guys would keep us safe.“ Whatever they were expecting is sure as hell wasn’t that. Their grins dropped, and Thor went to get up, but Loki grabbed his arm knowing that you weren’t one that liked hugs. Thor just brushed him off with a brotherly scowl.

Without a word he took 3 strides and was on you, even though you swatted at him, he still engulfed you in the mightiest hug known to man. "Of course we will keep you safe. You and Wanda are in great hands.” After the worlds most awkward hug, Thor set you back on your feet and clapped you on your shoulder. “Now, did you fornicate with Bucky.” You laughed at the big oaf. “Fornicate? What the hell, Thor. Who the hell says that shit? You’ve been watching The Big Bang Theory or some shit too much. And no, we did not have sex. We’re just friends, and he’s good company.”

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. “James Barnes, good company? Steve and Rebecca are the only ones to EVER say that. I must say, what side of this man have you seen that he keeps hidden from all of us?” Your brows furrowed at the unknown name.

“Who is she?” Thor and Loki looked between one another and Loki were the first to speak since he was the one that let the name slip in the first place. “That’s his sister.” You remembered him mentioning his sister at the bonfire, but everyone seemed to keep mum on the subject, and by the looks shared between the brothers just now you felt it confirmed. “So I have a feeling this is something I need to talk to Bucky about. You two seem to be pretty tight-lipped on her?” They both nodded shamefully, and you respected them for that. “No, it’s fine guys. I’m not going to poke my head in his business. He can tell me when he’s ready.” They both nodded and went to work.

After the awkward slip up of Rebecca, the three of you fell into relaxed talk and laughed pleasantly amongst each other as the morning passed by. You went on your email for the first time since you left town and were stunned by all of your friends emailing you in efforts to check on you. You directly messaged “We’re ok. Will message when I can,” to the ones that you were very close to and wanted to not worry about the both of you. Then you came across two that you hoped you would never see.

“Bitch. I will find you. I will kill you. But not before I hurt Wanda in front of you. I will beat her within an inch of her life. Enough to know that she will survive. Then kill you in front of her.

SHE. IS. MINE.”

You could barely breathe but looked around and found that Thor was busy on a client and Loki was none the wiser as he was working on a sketch.

There was another one from Eddie.

“How the fuck could you do this? I loved you, you bitch. You know there is nowhere that you can run that HYRDA can’t find you. We are everywhere. I will be with you again. You are meant to be mine. Brock will cool down, and he will punish you but you will survive just like Wanda will hers, and then you and I will be together.

You can only run for so long…then I’ll be there. ”

You logged off instantly, then began shaking.

“Loki can I have the afternoon off? Please.” He looked up at you from his sketch pad with a face full of concern at your current distressed state but knew not to press you. “Of course love. Walk down Main street, and Brooklyn’s Garage is on the left.” You nodded the tearful eyes and rushed out the door towards the garage, towards Bucky.

“Look, all I’m saying is she’s got a nice ass.” Bucky dropped the wrench. “I hear ya talkin’ about my girls’ ass one more time I’m gonna start swingin’ this wrench at your head.” The garage let out a chorus of “Ohhhhhs.”

Bucky muttered an array of curses realizing his mischoice of words. “You guys are a bunch of fucking toddlers,” Steve smirked from under the hood of a truck he was currently fixing. “Your girl, huh? Mighty cocky of you, Barnes.”

Bucky kneeled next to the Ducati he was tweaking and grunted. “Fuck off, Steve. You know what I meant. Wilson is out of line talking about her like that. She’s a lady.” The guys giggled at his defense of you and Sam spoke up.

“Chill out, I’m just trying to get a rise outta ya. I saw you taking her to work with the wind flowing through your ridiculous luscious hair. We’re not in Milan Buck, get a haircut.” Bucky grabbed a dirty oil drop cloth and threw it at Sam’s head, hitting his target. Truth be told, after your comment on him keeping his hair back, he thought about cutting it. For now, though, he was rocking the man bun to make you smile.

“Speak of the devil,” Steve said as he saw you walking up, arms crossed shielding your body from the world and closing in on yourself. Bucky immediately knew that something had occurred and walked out to you, joining you in front of the garage. “Hey, babygirl. What’s goin’ on?”

When you looked up at him, you were speechless. A cross between an anxiety attack from the emails and your brain short-circuiting from Bucky wearing a tight shirt gray shirt with oil stains on it and a smear on his face with his damn tight jeans on. You were reasonably sure you squeaked out something unintelligible because the look on his face doubles tenfold with concern instantly.

“Come with me.” He took your hand and led you to the office while shutting the blinds. The office was surprisingly clean and well put together for a mechanic’s trade as you sat on the edge of the desk wiping the tears from your face, trying to breathe. Happy to have at least composed yourself and your ever-loving libido from the overwhelming charm of The Bucky Barnes.

He came to a calming standstill in front of you, between your legs with his arms resting on either side of your hips on the desk. “Talk to me, doll.” You took a deep breathe in through your nose. “I opened my email and found two. One from Brock and one from Eddie.”

“Look at me, breathe, and tell me word for word what each of them said.” His voice was gentle yet firm, and you did as asked, word for word without crying as you looked into his eyes for some sort of anchor. “Good girl. Ok, so they were just threats. They were also over a week ago. We will know more after we get the word you two have gone in another direction.” You nodded, still focusing on your breathing. “It’s ok. You’re safe. Both of you. Vis just texted me, and he was down at the diner with Wanda.” You smiled knowing that she was safe. You had texted her on your walk here but liked knowing that one of the guys were with her.

“Thank you, James.” You leaned into him, and he hesitated a moment before holding you to his chest. “I’m a bit dirty here, baby.” You shrugged and sniffled into his gray cotton shirt inadvertently catching some of his masculine scent that went straight to your core. “S'ok. I’m just adding some tear stains anyways.” He chuckled and rested his head atop yours. “What can I do to make you stop crying, doll?” You looked up at him, feeling bold. “Kiss me?” His eyes went wide for a brief moment before he lent in, complying to your request.

His lips were everything and nothing you expected. Perfectly chapped and deliciously warm, even though your body already felt like it was overheating. The kiss was chaste, but you knew that if you allowed it, he could be brutal and you would be able to feel it from your lips to your fingertips. Before you could expore, he pulled away and looked into your eyes too soon for your liking.

“Feel better, baby girl?” You smiled at his pink cheeks and the thought that you made this delicious mechanic blush. “You always make me feel better, James.” His eyes narrowed before he smirked. “What is it that you’re thinking right now?” You smiled and bit your lip. “I wanna feel your kiss down to my fingertips. I want you to kiss me so hard that every bit of my body feels it.” He licked his lips and growled, shaking his head slightly at your request. You ran your hand up his naked arms as he showed restraint with you but when he made eye contact any resolve he had vanished, and he leaned down, crushing his pillowy pink mouth onto yours with a rumble from his throat.

He gripped your hips to hold your still as your grasped his broad shoulders and tugged on his shirt. His tongue invading your mouth with lust so tangible that you could taste the richness on his breath. Recognizing that you didn’t want a delicate kiss, you wanted him to brand you with his lips. You wanted to feel his kiss electrify your body, slaying the demons that haunt you. Something that only he had the power to do, and somehow he knew it.

He seized your hips again as you gripped his hair pulling it out of his messy little bun, earning a satisfying moan from his throat. You knew you could stop him whenever this became too much but right now all you wanted was him, close to you. You nibbled on the lower plump portion of his lip and then licked it as he stood up and grasped the globes of your ass with your legs now wrapped around his trim waist.

Your arms found a home on his broad shoulders as he held you flush against him, chests heaving. “Fucky, baby. We gotta stop. I know them assholes out there are just waiting for us to go at it in here.” You laughed at his flustered state and looked at his truly beautiful and captivating face. “You are so gorgeous.” He just laughed at the compliment. “Not sure how to respond to that, doll. N'ver been told that.”

You snickered at his nervousness as he set you down and you took a moment to run your hands up and under his shirt, feeling his body dancing under your fingers. “That smile of yours….now that’s something I can feel all the way to my fingertips. I gotta find a way to keep you doin’ it.”

“Keep kissing me like that, Barnes and I have a feeling I’ll be smiling a helluva lot more.” He leaned down for another kiss, and your mind flew to the last secret that you knew you needed to tell him. The clubs life could depend on it. Plus the leverage and bargaining that could be gained. You recognized that Bucky and you had chemistry, and there was certainly something between you, but you couldn’t have it one sided. He needed to bare his demons too. You knew you could trust Bucky but when he didn’t seem to trust you, what did that mean?

You needed to find out about Rebecca. Tonight…you had to ask him.

 


	4. In All the Ways We've Fallen

Words 3500 +/-  **So this one is cute in the beginning and angsty in the center and smutty in the end. You have been warned!!!**

**Feel free to comment because you know how much I love all of that goodness!**

 

Over the rest of the week, you and Bucky feel into a rhythm with Wanda and the club. Bucky would drive you to work, and Vis would pick Wanda up, doing the same. Vis would even swing by and have lunch to keep an eye on her and text Bucky or you to rest your mind. Then all of you would head home to make a family meal. It had become a happy little arrangement of sorts. 

At night, you and Bucky would watch a movie with everyone and cuddle then to your dismay he would give you a kiss and go to his room after leaving you at your door, saying he was going to take you out on a proper date. He was being a perfect gentleman to your complete disappointment. The one night you had a nightmare you padded into his bedroom and climbed into his bed, hoping not to wake him. He only hummed in response and pulled you close to his body, enclosing you in the safety of his arms which instantly lulled you back to sleep.

Today was the fall festival and a.k.a. Your First Date. Bucky emerged from his room in a black button up shirt, with sleeves rolled up and dark jeans with his “dressy”  biker boots. His hair was pulled back in his neat bun so you could see all of his handsome face to your absolute delight. He came down the steps tucking some loose strands behind his ear but did a stutter step at the display of you.

“Um..you. Damn doll. You look beautiful.” While it was fall, there was still some warmness in the air. You opted for a sweet white dress with your black leather jacket and some boots. You had your jacket over your arm, and when you turned, you smirked at the quick intake of air from Bucky behind you. Said dress was backless. “Nope. Nuh uh.” You giggled when you turned, and he was shaking his head so vehemently that stray hairs were coming undone from behind his ears. You took a few steps towards him, looking as innocent as innocent would allow.

“You don’t like it, after all?” He bit that plump lip of his as you wrapped your arms around his midsection but when his fingers danced up your exposed back, you were damn near putty. What had been an attempt to test his will was now testing yours. His cologne mixed with the worn leather was enough to break your willpower like a twig over his thick legs, but here you were, in a heavenly layer of hell itself.

“This soft skin of yours on display for everyone. It’s gonna set me on edge  _all_  night.” You leaned up to kiss the stubble on his chin. “Better keep your hand there then, soldier.” He quirked his brow. “That’s a challenge I easily accept, princess.”

Vis had already come to pick up Wanda and Steve went to meet up with some members that just got back to town, Clint and Scott. Sam was going to the festival with his woman. Everyone had plans and you were excited that Bucky was all yours tonight and you were his. With so many people in and out of the house, you and Wanda felt safe, it still felt like you never had him alone.

You both walked outside, and he took a long hard look at your legs and hummed in appreciation causing a crimson blush to color your bare skin. “Take a picture, Buck.” He smiled deviously and took out his phone doing just that, and you smiled earnestly for him with a light in your eyes that only he could see at that moment. He was ever so thankful that you suggested he take that picture because it was his new background, screensaver, going in his wallet, wherever the hell the damn thing could go.

“So gorgeous, should we take your car or my bike?” You looked at him like he had three heads. The bike had become your ride, and you loved being with him. He seemed to read you at that moment and chuckled. “I just mean with your dress.” You shrugged. “Probably right. I should protect my modesty. You do know what that means though Buckaroo. You’re my bitch.” He slowly nodded. “You know you’re the only woman I would ever let have it that way.”

He guided you to the car, opening the door and closing it behind you before going to the passenger side with a telltale smirk on his face. “Alright doll, show me what this ride’s got.” You revved the engine to life, and she purred beneath you. He rubbed the leather, and you nearly choked on air with how jealous you felt. You laughed. “Stop trying to seduce my car, Buck. You’ll just piss me off.” He let out a booming laugh while you shot off down the driveway and peeled out towards town.

He went to turn on the music, and you slapped his hand away. “Hell no! Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole!” He looked at you with wide eyes as you pressed a button and Back in Black rang out through the car. “That’s my girl.”  

Both of you just enjoyed the leisurely drive, pretending that all was right in the world Bucky wanted this day and date to be a foretelling of what life could be like after HYDRA was taken down. After Brock and Eddie were out of your and Wanda’s life forever. As he looked out at the sleepy town he called home he imagined a life with you, and for the first time since he left for the military, it felt like things were finally going his way. He could see hope, and it was in the image of you even if he was in the passenger seat, playing your bitch for the 20-minute drive to towns square.

As you parked, Bucky jumped out of the car to rush and open your door. You could see some of the local’s smirk and stare at the rougher of the men they had known for years turn to mush before their eyes. Since you had come to town you knew that most people didn’t fear the club, they knew they were ex-military and good men. Some were rougher around the edges, with Bucky being the roughest but except for a few close-minded ass hats, most of the town were either indifferent to the club or welcoming.

He took your hand, and both of you leisurely walked around the booths in the square that held everything from flowers and food to jewelry and handmade gifts. You both fell in and out of a natural conversation, and then you came up to the outside music and found some friends, it was an easy decision to stay and find a seat.

Bucky hands stayed close to you and his eyes never strayed for long, always finding a home on you. Today you were shining in a new light, even Wanda noticed it. This made both of the sisters shine brighter to the club. Vision pulled the younger sister closer and asked her for a dance, and you smiled, hiding your face into Bucky’s tattooed shoulder. “He’s good for her.” You slowly nodded while watching how he guided your sister with care. “I see it, doesn’t mean I don’t worry any less. He seems to like taking care of her, she’s always needed that even though she fights it sometimes. She’s strong-willed and stubborn, so sometimes it has to be subtle.” You seemed to be lost in thought and came back when you saw him smirking at you.

“Let him take some of that off of your plate. He genuinely cares for her.”  
Steve came over then and offered his hand out. “Since Bucky doesn’t dance, c'mon darlin’. Dance with me?” You smiled up at him and back to Bucky who looked like he was ready to murder Steve with his bare hands. Steve, of course, was unaffected by the glare, and you only found it amusing.

“Well, I do love dancing. Bucky?” He looked at you with an internal battle. Possibility of caving and having to dance or risk having Steve dance with his girl. Before he could utter his answer, Steve pulled you towards him, and you squealed in surprise.

You risked a glanced and look back at Bucky who was fuming so you threw him a wink, and he shook his head trying to not smile. Steve went up to the big band and asked him to play a song. As soon as the opening line went to play you burst into hysterics. “Seriously?!”

Zoot Suit Riot by Cherry Poppin Daddies rang through the air. ([LINK](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F1IqH3uliwJY&t=ZTIzOGZhN2FmZmEzN2JjNjgwMDEzYjcxZjE0MWFhZDViMzUzYjljNSxuTlZ5RDJNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AWF--1iQZ6lAUqztqxmKo2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcatch22inareddress.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180227164414%2Ftwin-ph%C5%93nix-chapter-four-in-all-the-ways-weve&m=0)) 

[Originally posted by luvinchris](https://tmblr.co/Z3JLAs1-v-8MT)

His grin was mischevious and from ear to ear. He came up with arms strong, wide, and with purpose. You backed up and ran into Vis who laughed and stood beside Wanda who giggled. Steve took your hands in his and started to effortlessly swing you across the wooden dance floor. The bastard could swing dance and swing dance he did. He did everything from flip, dip, and spin putting you in a giggling mess. As the song ended and you were breathless from all of the exercise and Steve was beaming at being able to make you laugh. You were ever so thankful that he made you look good and that you didn’t fall while he was whipping you about the dance floor like a madman. 

The crowd clapped, and the song turned slow as he pulled you closer. “Is it wrong that I’m enjoying the look of Bucky’s face right now?” He let out a satisfied chuckled, and you shook your head while snickering. “How is Casanova treating you by the way?” You looked back at  Bucky who was just staring at you with an unreadable face, and you nearly shivered.

“He’s been absolutely wonderful and I- I wish that we would’ve met earlier.” Steve nodded completely understanding. “I know Bucky feels the same. For you and Wanda..and him. He’s had….a rough couple of years. So uh, thank you for making him this happy.” He was looking straight at you and had you not been living with this man and seen his sleepy morning face with his ridiculous bed head and Scooby Doo sleep shirt you would’ve been intimidated under the intensity of his stare.

“Of course, Steve. You know he means a lot to me.”  Before the hulking blonde could say another word, Bucky stalked over and cut in. “Alright Rogers, you’ve monopolized on my girl long enough. Scram punk.” Steve smirk as Bucky took his place dancing with you.

“I thought you couldn’t dance, soldier.”

I didn’t say I couldn’t, Steve just that I didn’t dance. I’ll make the exception for you though, doll. You are my exception.“ He pulled you close, and you leaned in, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. "That’s a helluva line Barnes. Does it work on all the ladies?”

“Sounds like your sniffing for details on my love life..or lack thereof?” There was a playfulness in his tone, but it still made you feel better to know that while he looked the part, he didn’t play the field.

“What’s on your mind, babygirl?” You shrugged, and he spun you around and brought you back closer and spoke into your ear. “You know you can tell me anything.” That was the thing though. You didn’t want to tell him this time, you wanted him to tell you.

“Can…Can I  _ask_  you anything though?” He paused a moment in his dance step but the effortlessly resumed. “You may not like the answer, and the questions may be hard for me, but yes. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know about me.” Your hands went into his hair, and you felt him relax slightly.

“I know, I know that you struggle with PTSD but what else did Steve mean when he said it’s been a rough couple of years. I know it’s more than that. It’s about Rebecca isn’t it?” He pulled back to take a look at you, examine your face and then gave a soft smile. “You’re somethin’ else woman. I feel like sometimes you can see right through us all.” He let out a sigh and then took your hand, kissing it. “Let’s take a drive and talk.”

You nodded your head and waved bye to the gang as they watched you and Buck retreat to the Chevelle. You walked towards the passenger side this time and he was silent but the grin on his face said enough. He opened the door for you again and then settled in and drove off on the scenic route in silence. 

You took his hand while giving him time to find his words and where he wanted to start.

“I..um joined the Army to help support my family. Send money back to my ma and sister and help put her through school. Barely kept any money for myself, I sent everything back. She was taking classes at the college, but while I was gone on my last tour, she met an…asshole. In a biker gang.” He clenched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were changes colors. You put your hand on his thigh to calm him, and he sighed while continuing.

“Ma wrote me and said Becca dropped out of school and I couldn’t get to her. I mean..I couldn’t get leave to come home to get her head on straight. Couldn’t contact her on the phone. Even our Ma could barely get her to talk. Then she …she married him. I was livid. I was pissed. I got ahold of her finally though when she called me and found out what he was doing to her, even though our ma had an idea from the uh… the bruises.”

He pulled over to a lookout over the city as it was turning to dusk and just looked out with unshed tears and continued. You wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to, but you could feel that he needed to get it out. Say the words and let someone else help carry the burden he had for all these years,

“I was all set to scream at her, but when I heard that broken sob, I knew. I knew he broke her. She didn’t sound like my Becca, the bright-eyed and cheerful sister I left to go to war. She sounded like…me. Jaded and tired and beaten down. I told her that she needed to go to the police and ask for a guy that I knew from school. He could keep her safe and get her out. Told her I loved her and then called him and he said he would get her out.”

You heard a sob break from his chest causing you to instantly maneuver into his lap and hold him. “I’m here, James.” He just nodded and then looked at your hands between his own.

“I got called out for a routine sweep, nearly lost my arm. Came back to the hospital. When I came to my ma was at the military hospital, and I asked where Becca was. Turns out my buddy had taken her to his cabin to hide out with him, and her husband and his gang burned it down with them inside. It was HYDRA.” He pulled you close this time and just cried into your chest as you held him.

“I got my sister killed. Got my buddy killed. I was useless while her life fell apart thinking I was helping. I fucked it all up. My ma died last year, I think it was too much. I just…fuck. I just fell along the way and I just keep falling.” He pulled away and roughly dried his eyes and pulled at his hair.

“Hey! Everything HYDRA touches they kill. Baby, I am so sorry they took Rebecca from you, but that is  _not_  your fault. I know them and how they work. If they had their eyes on her, she was  _never_  safe. You did what you could, and it was the right thing. She loved you, and as a sister, I would never blame Wanda for loving me so much for trying to get me out.  _Even_  if it did go south. Because she tried and sometimes that’s all that you can do. The connection between siblings stands the test of time and distance in some cases. She didn’t need you there to know that you loved her or that you wanted her to be safe. She knew that no matter the amount of time that was placed between speaking with you because of her husband you would still be there. Don’t blame yourself for actions and consequences out of your control, James. She loved you as you did her and you wouldn’t blame her any more than she would blame you if the positions were switched.” You had his face in your hands searching his eyes, pleading with him to believe you and let this burden go. 

He was gazing at you and lightly whispered. “I love you.”  Your eyes went wide, and breathing quickened as he realized the words that spilled from his chapped lips. “Oh fuck! I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Leaning in you claimed his lips with your own and silenced him. Your hands found his shoulders and he licked your lower lip before you allowed him entrance. What began as a simple kiss swiftly intensified with all of the unsaid desires that had been following the both of you around since your first encounter. His hands gripped your hips as the kiss deepened tenfold and you were grinding your panty clad core against his hard-on. You tugged on his long brunet locks, and he moaned into the kiss as you broke away and kissed his sharp-as-knives jaw towards his ear and nibbled.

[Originally posted by cutie---kisses](https://tmblr.co/ZN-jvf2OnrtF3)

“Babygirl, we…we gotta stop.” His voice was low and gravelly which only spurred on your wanton need to claim him. You licked his ear playfully and his hips rutted up into you causing you to gasp in pleasure.

“Please, James.” He took your chin in his hands and pulled your face to his. “Babygirl. It’s our first date, and we’re in a car at the lookout point. This couldn’t be any more cliche.” You giggled, and your fingers made quick work unbuttoning his shirt, so thrilled he didn’t have an undershirt on. You scratched your nails down his rippled torse as he closed his eyes, Adam’s apple bobbing with his hard swallow. 

“You’ve impressed me enough, Bucky Barnes. Now just, please.  _Make me yours._  I want everything that they did to me gone, and I just want you.  _Only you_ , now and always.” His eyes snapped open and darkened at your request, and he nodded as he quickly undid the top of your dress to release your breasts. He kissed to soft cleavage and took the pert nipple in his mouth before rolling the other in his fingers resulting in your back arching and hitting the steering wheel.

His hands then traveled below further until he slipped between you lace panties, but the confined restrictions were causing a problem. “Just rip them off, James.” He growled, loving you using his first name and tugged at the flimsy fabric before tossing them in the passenger seat.

Before the man could make at any more foreplay, you undid his pants, freeing his cock and allowing him to hiss at the contact of your hands on him. How he had thought of you like this for so long.

Bucky’s hands wrapped around the back of your neck, pulling you to him while his mouth placed a deliciously sloppy and needy kiss on you. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, exploring while the steam from the both of you was embarrassingly fogging up the windows.

Without further ado, You rubbed the head of his cock through your slick and he laid his forehead on yours. He was biting his lip to keep from moaning and you ran your free thumb across the bottom lip. As you started to sink down on his hard and expansive length, you moaned between that and the feeling of him biting on your collarbone. “Ah, fuck. James! You’re so fucking big.” You had never felt so completely and thoroughly full in your entire life. 

He moaned and rutted his hips up as soon as he was sure the sounds were of pleasure and not of pain. You begin to brace yourself on the window sill and his broad as hell shoulder. Brick House Barnes was his new nickname.

He plunged into you meeting you, thrust for thrust. Praising your beautiful body as you did his. Every muscle flexing under you with your only regret being the remaining clothes on due to the quick rendezvous. Next time would be different.

“Fuck babygirl. Let me make you feel good.” He moved his hand to your clit and began to run circles over it, and you clenched around him causing his face to twist in the most sinful expression. “You do make me feel good, James. You’re making me feel so good, baby. Only you. Fuck baby. Can I cum?” His eyes snapped opened and stared at you.

“Cum for me, baby. Look at me.” With those words crashing down you came, and with two more thrust, the mass of man beneath you spilled inside as well.

As you tried to catch your breath, he caressed your back and laid gentle kisses all over you. “I love you too, James.” You could feel him smiling into your shoulder.

“I can make you happy, baby. I promise.” You pulled back and ran your fingers through his hair. “I never had a doubt about that, Bucky. I’m just afraid that I’m not worth all of this.”

You saw a flash of anger flit across his face before the softness that was him returned. “What if Wanda said that to you?” You felt the pang of guilt in your chest.

“You’re worth it all to me, woman. Just like I say it to Steve. Till the end of the line. Now don’t ever doubt your worth or say that to me again. In every way that I’ve fallen, I’m happiest that I fell in love with you.” He pressed he forehead to yours after a chaste kiss that reminded you that he was yours and you were his. 

Through the heat of it all, you hadn’t looked at your phone since you left the festival. 20 missed texts and calls from Eddie. Turns out HYRDA can find you anywhere.


	5. Nothing Last Forever

Words: 2700+

**SORRY, IT TOOK LONGER THIS WEEK!!! LOVE TO ALL**

**AS ALWAYS I LOVE COMMENTS AND MY READERS. YOU NEVER BOTHER ME AND MY INBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN. I WILL RESPOND AS SOON AS I CAN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!**

**Special thanks goes to my sister from another mister[@dragonselene](https://tmblr.co/mkqnXktpy3QLczlpxikwXhw) for inspiration on the POV swap with Eddie!!! Love you lady!**

Nothing can last forever. The sun rises, and the moon is chased away every night to welcome a new dawn. No matter how lovely last night was and how much you willed it to last forever, you knew it was impossible. However, as you rolled over to see a ruffled Bucky next to you, it caused a smile to grace your face at his current state. Mussed hair, nude, with his bare torso exposed.

Your fingers twitched to touch him and your sore body hummed at the closeness of his naked form near you. Reminding you of last night and all of the excitement it held. The kisses, the touches, every moment that chased away all the demons that HYDRA had forced upon you and your sister’s life.

Was this how it could always be with him? Could this be your life? You finally allowed your body what it craved most, gently running your fingers up his arms and shoulders only causing him to lightly stir in his sleep. You brushed the long hair out of his face then ran the pad of your thumb across his lips before kissing him chastely. His lips warm and pliant against yours as your body melded against him.

He groaned huskily into your equally warm lips as his arms snaked around your waist, “MMM. I could wake up like this ev'ry mornin’ doll. You like this, next to me and kissin me like that. Damn.” You stifled a hard giggle as he pulled your body on top of his and admired your frightening face. You hid your appearance in his shoulder, but he tugged on your locks knowingly but only added to turn you on. You changed the subject before you lost your train of thought.

“What’s on the agenda today, Mr. Barnes?” As soon as you said his last name, you wondered what it would be like to be Mrs. Barnes and scolded yourself instantly, trying to find the metaphorical brakes. That was ever difficult though when you had this muscular tattoo clad man, that was the softest guy you had ever met, currently throwing his baby blues at you. Damn him.

“Well I got some club business, suppose to find out if HYDRA has any news on you and Wanda. I’ll let you know as soon as I do. Gonna talk with Loki bought a few things. Nothing big. Then hang out with my girl.” You smiled into his kiss as he rolled on top of you, swiftly changing the positions earning a giggle from you

“I gotta map every part of your body, I don’t feel like I got to do it properly last night.” He drawled out in between nips and bites on your collarbone. “You kidding me, Barnes? Three times and I think you got a pretty good lay of the land.” He looked back with mock horror. “Never woman! Don’t you dare try to deny me this.” You laughed at him and his sudden playfulness only wanting more of it. “I wouldn’t dare. It only adds to my pleasure anyway.”

He hummed in response as you hooked your leg around his narrow waist, exposing your bare core to him and tilted your neck making your nape vulnerable as well. In between his wet kisses he moaned at your position. “You…like this. Perfection. I love seeing you all splayed out for me. Just for me, baby.” You gripped his shoulder and tugged on his chocolate locks “I only trust you, James.” At the sound of his name, he pulled back to make eye contact before he kissed you.

You could feel your arousal slide down your thigh and over his hard cock that taunted your core. “Please, James…” You didn’t need to ask again as he slowly lined himself up and entered you.

“Ahh. Baby, you feel so good.” He kissed your chin and jaw nipping your ear and then burying his head into your neck as he slowly thrust deeply inside of you. “James, you’re so deep. Fuck baby, you make me feel so good.”

“Ah, baby girl. You’re so tight and wet. So fuckin’ wet for me. Every time.” His thrusts quickened, and you gripped his shoulder with one hand and dug your nails down the flesh of his back with the other, as the coil and the heat in your belly bloomed. He bit your shoulder in response and growled. Harder, faster, deeper. Yet this time was different as he pulled back and looked at you.

“Come undone for me, love. Let me see you. I wanna see what only I can do.” With those words, you crashed hard and fell over the cliff, but he caught you. Smoldering lips, anchoring you and showing the safety that is James Buchanan Barnes. Both of you came together at that moment, then lay there in each other’s arms. The intensity not lost on either of you.

After a few moments, he pulled out and lay next to you. “I have something that I need to tell you.” He looked up with a calm face, but you could see the worry that lay beneath. “I wanted to tell you so many times. The garage, last night. I just kept stalling….”

He didn’t say a word only ran his hands up and down your arm to calm you into speaking. “Wanda doesn’t even know. I didn’t want her to worry more than necessary. I …I may have stolen some information from HYRDA.” His eyes widened for a millisecond then went back to normal as he sat on his elbow. “Baby, what do you have.” He asked cautiously.

“I have …their inner workings. Financials. Safe houses. Names. Alot of names. I…fuck. I was suppose…to..” Your breathing became erratic as you were trying to open the drawer to all of your secrets. Buck just pulled you into his lap, only becoming a tangle of sheets and limbs but carrying about none of it. Only you.

“Talk to me, baby. Take your time. I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He lowered his eyes to meet yours. As you took a deep breath.

“I went to the FBI and agreed to be an informant for them in exchange for them to get Wanda and me out safely. As I gathered the intel, I found a name that I knew too well. Alexander Pierce, head of the FBI field office. So two nights later that was when Wan got …well that’s when we fled. I haven’t turned over the evidence, and I still have it. I figured I could use it as collateral if we got caught and buy us some time.” He just nodded his head taking all of the new information in. 

“Smart girl. We have some friends in the FBI, and they don’t trust Pierce either.” You tensed at his statement and had a feeling that he was going to ask you to speak with them. You weren’t sure if you could do that. Expose Wanda and yourself. Maybe if Vis took Wanda out of town? You had to think it over and prayed that he wouldn’t ask, yet.

 

“Do you trust me enough to tell me where it is?” You nodded and whispered out the answer. “Buried under the tire swing.” He smirked and took your chin in his hand, urging you to look at him. “Our tire swing?” You only nodded in response. “You know I’ll keep you safe. Right?”   
“Yes.”

“Anything else you wanna tell me, woman?” His words word blunt, but his tone was playful. “I’ve been witness to some …harsh crimes, James. I’ve…let them happen. Are you sure that you want me?” He held your face within both his large hands. 

“Hey, you did what you had to do to survive, to keep Wanda alive and get both of your asses out of there. I don’t hold you responsible for any of that. That is HYDRA, Brock, and Eddie. Those pricks are to blame.” He gave you a gentle kiss and just held you in silence, knowing exactly what you needed in that moment. 

You eventually wiggled out from his strong grasped so he could get dressed for club business, and you could search for your phone, then have some time with Wanda. You were going to tell her about the intel and see if she would leave with Vis while you stayed behind to settle the deal that you had made with the FBI. You had a feeling that Bucky would ask and wanted to discuss it with her first.

When you finally found your phone underneath the seat in your car it had missed messages and calls that sent your heart into overdrive. The number was unknown, and as you held it to your ear with shaky hands you knew that you weren’t prepared…

* * *

LAST NIGHT:

“Boss! I got it.” A  breathless and slender 20 something man came running up the stairs into Eddie’s office holding a piece of paper and folder that could be deemed gold in his eyes. They had been searching for weeks and weeks for a substantial lead. Knowing that the girls had help with their escape or at least with their hiding.

Crossbones was sure it was FBI, but since no one had come crashing down the door with the information Y/N had stolen, you know his suspicions were unfounded. Rumlow was nearly out, and Eddie was next in line. One more fuck up and the HYDRA council would exile him. Cut the seal from his back, flesh and all. The brand was always the first to go, cut by tiny cut. Then they would kill him. Along agonizing death.

The Scarlet Witch had done that to him. Driven him crazy with her love. Eddie chuckled to himself at the nickname he had graced Wanda with, but with her red tresses, it was fitting. That and the intuition, it was otherworldly. Too bad she would still die. There was never going to be anyone more critical to Y/N than him ever again.  

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a folder landed in his large calloused hands. He nodded to the man which was equivalent to thanks, and he scrammed, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Eddie with the photos and number to do with it what he wanted. He knew Brock would lose his shit if he found out Eddie had this information. So he would give it to him, let him lose said shit. Ensuring his place at the rightful successor as HYRDA leader and then go after the girls, retrieving his beloved.

What he wasn’t prepared for were the pictures of her and him. As he flipped through them, he saw evidence of her and the rival gang becoming…friendly. She was apparently living with them? When he read in the file that the second in command, James Barnes and her had become intimate his stomach curdled at the image. To cause more injury to his person there were pictures,  his arms around her waist and when Eddie saw James kiss her he saw deep currents of rage fill his eyes. Throwing the intel and photos across the offices in heated fury, papers everywhere.

“Fuck!!! I’m going to fucking kill him!!!” Running his hands through his hair frantically, he spun around the room looking for something to maim or kill. Instead, he saw your number and roughly grabbed his burner cell from the drawer, dialing the digits quickly. Steading his breathing he put on the menacing tone, knowing it held more weight with her than yelling.

“You think you can hide me from my love? You can’t. Remember you belong to me. It’s only me that can touch you, kiss you, mark you. Has he seen every dark part of you like I have? You are ugly inside just like me. We are one, darling. You. Are. Mine. You cannot exist without me.”

He hung up, but with every picture that he saw strewn across the floor, it ignited even more jealousy from within. One call turned into another and another, then one text and another text.

“Do you think about me when you are with him? I know you do, fucking rich. I know you miss me just as I miss you. You’ll be punished for leaving me, but we know how you enjoy your punishments. Don’t we? You know when you deserve it and feel better when it’s done. So afterward we can start all over. You can be my queen. James will just be the dirt under our shoes. I’ll kill him of course. No one touches anything that belongs to me. You’re mine!”

He sneered at a photo of the two of you kissing in each other’s arms and dialed one last time.

“I thought of the perfect punishment. Brock will have your sister before I kill them both. Then you can watch me torture your James and then he can watch as I claim you as mine…”

You dropped the phone and sank to the floor sobbing. Wanda knew something had happened because she came rushing in without you calling for her.

* * *

“Now wait a damn second, Steve! We can’t just call in Tony and Rhodey without talking to the girls first! We risk having Y/N lose all the trust she has in us.” Steve scoffed. “You mean you, Bucky.” Steve and Buck were chest to chest as Nat put her hands between the two to break them up.

 

“Boys, bring it down a notch will ya. The testosterone is too much for my delicate nature.” They maintained eye contact but put some space between them. 

[Originally posted by scarlettjohamsson](https://tmblr.co/ZN-AZt1oI_fZT)

Vis was first to speak up. "I agree with Barnes. We need to speak with them first.“ Steve shook his head. "Look, I understand that you two are in love with them, but if HYRDA comes into town, they will burn it down to get to them. What if the girls decide to run because we want to bring in the FBI? HYRDA is already closing in, and then we will be unprepared for their assault.” Most of the club was ruminating on his words as Buck and Vis just stood there with Nat.

“Listen, give me today. I …I talked with her this morning, and something she said makes me think that she would be open to it. I just …I think we would be making things worse with both of them and if they don’t cooperate, then they wouldn’t do any good …to anyone.”

Everyone seemed to be on board with allowing Bucky one more day as the door opened and you came tumbling through. Shock all over your face as Wanda stood there, lost and unsure what to do.

Bucky could see the red eyes and that you had been sobbing but from what? Hadn’t you just been fine an hour ago? He walked over and stood in front you yet you didn’t notice him at once. Your face distressed and thoughts far off. He grabbed your hands and whispered your name, trying to bring you back. In your right hand, you had a death grip on your phone, and he knew. He just knew.

You looked at him at that instant and when he heard your voice break his caused him physical pain. In that moment he felt that he could take them down one by one on his own. If he only brought out his soldier side again. “He knows about you. Me. Wanda.” Your voice was so low that had he not been that close he would’ve missed it.

He put the phone to his ear and listened to the messages and his blood ran cold. No wonder you were in this shape. He knew what he had to do, talk you into letting the FBI come in then get you out of town and prepare for war.  The thought of letting you out of his sight for any matter of time was sickening to him, but it was the only way. He thought fighting like this was over and the biker life was simple. He’d do it in a heartbeat though if it meant that you and Wanda would be safe. 

Steve took the phone from Buck as he gave the blonde a knowing look and picked you up to carry you back to the house.

“One day.” Steve only stood there as Bucky held you tightly and took you back to your safe haven with Wanda and Vis close behind.

* * *

  
As Steve listened to the messages in front of the intense scrutiny of the club, he knew several things. The girls were in deep, and the club needed all the help they could get at this point, fast.

[Originally posted by forchrisevans](https://tmblr.co/Z-ZFQn2aG4qAJ)

“HYDRA knows we have the girls, all in favor of calling Tony and Rhodey in, hand on the table.” Everyone put their hand in to show solidarity and majority ruled in favor. 

All save Nat. She knew it was wrong and the hell hath no fury when the Winter Soldier was released. Steve just broke his word, to hell with Crossbones and Venom. If Buck lost his girl before the fight even started because of this, Steve was going to see old school Bucky come in swinging…hard.


	6. Destination Unknown

 

 

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER ISN’T AS LONG BUT IT FELT RIGHT TO END IT WHERE I DID. I WILL HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER THAT I WILL PROBABLY BE A BEAST. MAYBE TWO MORE CHAPTERS. THEN DONZO.**

##  **PLEASE COMMENT AND SEND SOME LOVE MY WAY. YOU KNOW IM A SUCKER AND I LOVE IT SO.FUELS MY WRITING!!!**

 

 

As you lay in bed, waking to the loud murmurings from downstairs, you took in your surroundings. Last you remembered when the shock gave way, and you finally spoke with Bucky. It wasn't very calming. Not in the least. You hashed out the text and call situation with Eddie and Bucky was near frantic with his fidgeting. That was his only tell, that and the ever constant twitch in his jaw. He pleaded with you to call in the FBI, but you were too afraid it would only make things worse. While you trusted him, you were terrified to your bones.

* * *

 

Alexander Pierce had his claws in everything, and we had no idea who he had in his pocket. You could only trust the club and Wanda, that was it.  What scared you most was the thought of putting everyone in danger the longer you stayed here. You and Wanda had become attached, too much so. You knew she felt it also, the fear of them getting hurt because of the both of you. You saw it in her eyes today, and it left an unsettling pit in your stomach. It was the end of the line, no matter which route you took; the time was coming for the choice to be made. When you threw off the covers and walked downstairs, you couldn't have prepared yourself for what lay before you. The decision was going to be made for you, and much sooner than you had planned.

  


[Originally posted by extraordinaryloki](http://tmblr.co/ZFrPph2YLsNQU)

 

Wanda was in Vis' arms, curled up and afraid from all of the yelling. Bucky and Steve were toe to toe and shouting at one another, and they were eager to throw some blows. The words weren't even making it to your mind as you took in the two extra bodies standing there, as one noticed you on the stairwell; he nudged the other. The room became silent as every meeting you had with them playing in your mind. Every promise made to get you and Wanda out safe. All the intel that you had acquired just for them only to run and bury it when everything fell apart.

  


 

"Look who it is Rhodey. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Y/N. We got a call and thought it was too good to be true." Tony fucking Stark stood before you in his cocky smirk and old money suit. Charming as ever, while his part Rhodes just stood there, calm as ever.  They reported to Peirce himself and these...these were the men the Bucky and Steve trusted? They called them in even though you said no? They...betrayed you and Wanda for what? To keep the club safe from HYDRA? Your mind was racing with muddled thoughts as tears burned your eyes like acid rain pouring from the sky.

  


 

Gripping the rail and shooting daggers to men in the room they all fell silent, awaiting your words. Bucky was the first to break the silence when you refused to, only being able to maintain your breathing. "I-I told them to wait until I could talk to you, baby. I didn't call em' in." Your head was spinning, and you made eye contact with Wanda who silently nodded and pulled away from Vis, his face in pain from her pulling away, knowing that this was her putting distance between them. He knew it would happen this way. He knew that's why he stood beside Bucky in the meeting but no one, save Nat was on their side and look at the mess that was forming. He shook his head as she made her way to your side. Bucky's eyes never left yours with a watery plea for you to believe him. "Save it, Barnes." Was your cold reply causing him to grip his bent knee on the stair, bracing himself.

"These two report directly to Pierce himself, I don't trust them. You assholes went behind our back when we trusted you. I trusted you!! You said you would try and find another way. You're a fucking liar James Barnes!" You put Wanda behind you as she retreated to your room. You knew that you could make an exit from the balcony where they wouldn't expect it but never through them and out the front door. Not without a fight that both of you would certainly lose, the odds were never in your favor.

  


 

Bucky looked sorrowful, and Steve looked like he was fucked, well because he was. He screwed everyone closest to him by trying to do the reasonable thing, even if he did trust Agent Stark and Rhodes he didn't listen to his heart. He did want he "knew" was right even though he felt it was wrong.

"Baby, please." Bucky pleaded and grabbed your arm more forcefully than he intended to in absolute desperation and you did something that you always wanted to do to Eddie. All of the pain, angst, betrayal, love lost, and anger came out of you in one wave of emotions. You drew your fist back and decked him square in the mouth. Bucky stumbled down the steps, tripping on his feet and falling the ground; blood trickling from his mouth. Steve went to help him up, but Bucky violently pushed his hands away. 

  


 

"This is your fucking fault, Rogers. Always thinking you know what is best and never taking EVERYONE into consideration. It's time to get off of you high fuckin horse and see it for what it is. Your fuck up!"

* * *

 

You and Wanda ran to your room and shut the door harshly while you yielded against it. Urging your tears to remain at bay, now was not the time to indulge in emotions and let your heart give in. You could deal with it later. "Wanda, it's now or never. I know..I know you have feelings for Vis and we can always come back to him when the dust settles. If you want, but I need to know now..." Wanda took you into her arms and held you cutting you off so you wouldn't have to keep going.

  


 

"We both are walking away from a lot here. It's safer this way though. For them, everyone. If Tony and Rhodey have turned, then we need to bail, we can just hope that maybe we can come back later and be with them." You stifled a sob at the thought of leaving Bucky even though he lied to you and pulled away to wipe her tear stained face. "C'mon Wan. Looks like we're gonna be jumping." She nodded as you grabbed your keys, phone, and jacket.

 

Bucky was at your door pounding loudly but speaking softly, a complete contrast to one another. "Baby, please. I didn't...I didn't betray you. You gotta believe me...I lo" You jumped before he could finish his sentence, unable to listen to words. You desperately wanted to believe his promises but you couldn't, not now. It would only make leaving him harder. You and Wanda jumped out the window and onto the hay piles on the side of the house, softening your landing. You made a speedy escape to your car, but as soon as you turned the engine, you saw the front door open.

Vis came running out with Steve hot on his tail, Bucky came from where you and Wanda had, jumping out the same window himself. You heard yelling for both of your names as you peeled out and down their road. Bucky was running towards his bike, but when you got to the end of the driveway, you shut the gate and broke the lock, turning down the road out leading out of town.

Destination unknown.

**Eddies POV:**

Eddie was sitting at his penthouse looking out over the city, smoking a cigarette to calm some of his anger and frustration. As a plume of smoke rose above his head, his phone rang pulling him out of his dark and ominous thoughts.

"Hey, boss. Looks like your woman and her sister are running again." Eddie chuckled into the phone, finally some good news. "What else ya got for me?"

The voice on the other end continued on. "Feds came, ya know the ones Brock tried to buy off that wouldn't budge. Well, they came, looks like some kind of fight went down. Damn girls jumped out the fucking window and sped off in the car like a bat outta hell. Heading north. Want me to follow em?" Eddie tossed the cigarette off the balcony.

"Yea, I'm about a day out. Keep me informed. I know Brock will get word soon enough, but I gotta get my woman first. Then he can have the scarlet bitch to himself. I'll have another job for you too when I get there. I'm gonna kill, Barnes and she's gonna watch." There was a pause on the other line.

  


 

"Better bring another man or two, boss. Barnes isn't someone to mess with." Eddie gripped the railing so hard it bent under his strength. "Yea, well shithead. Neither am I."


End file.
